At present, the U.S., Europe and therearound perceive, as problems, increase in exposure due to radiological image examinations. Customers have a problem to reduce exposure to patients. The total dose of American citizens has increased six times as much as that in 1980. The American Association of Physicists in Medicine has warned medical doctors of not executing unnecessary radiological image examinations. American medical technologists have been educated to perform lower-dose examinations.
In recent years, a dose tracking system (DTS) has been developed that visualizes a cumulative dose (exposed dose) due to radiation irradiation during application of a radiation irradiating manipulation (an examination (imaging), therapy, surgery and the like which are accompanied by radiation irradiation) to a patient. This system sequentially (in real time) displays the cumulative dose totalized from the start of the radiation irradiating manipulation to the present time.
During application of a further radiation irradiating manipulation to a patient having already been subjected to a radiation irradiating manipulation through a conventional DTS, the total cumulative dose sometimes exceeds a threshold even though the single cumulative dose does not exceeds a threshold for a single radiation irradiating manipulation. The single cumulative dose is a cumulative dose to be sequentially calculated during the radiation irradiating manipulation under execution. The total cumulative dose is a cumulative dose calculated by adding the current, single cumulative dose to the cumulative dose due to past radiation irradiating manipulations.
Excess of the total cumulative dose above the threshold causes a possibility of following occurrence of erythema on the skin of a patient, which is radiodermatitis.
There is a problem in that displaying only one of the single cumulative dose and the total cumulative dose is insufficient to monitor the cumulative doses during execution of a radiation irradiating manipulation. However, this problem itself has not been identified from a conventional viewpoint. Consequently, there is no technique to effectively display both of the single cumulative dose and the total cumulative dose.